Alone
by Tazallie
Summary: Abby is attacked, how will it effect her and the team? GAbby hint. Complete
1. chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**The characters are not mine; they are MR B's (much as I would love Gibbs to be!) This is my homage to a truly fantastic show.**

**This may turn into a Gabby but I cannot promise, the makings are there for it but I don't know how it will jump yet.**

**Dont forget to feed me..leave feedback please**

**Just a short one to get it started…**

Prologue

Abby walked out of the club with her friend Jenny and her boyfriend Spike, the band had been fantastic and now the three of them were heading home.

"Spike and I will walk you to your car hon. then we're going to get some food and get a cab home, OK?" Jen asked as they walked along the street towards the car park. Abby had been designated driver tonight and so she had stayed alcohol free all night, but it hadn't stopped her having a great time.

"Okey dokey, if you're sure?" Abby said as they approached the dimly lit car park.

"Yeah hon. we need some down time before we head home" Jenny confirmed giving Abby a big hug "Love ya Abs" she said as they parted

"Me Too" Abby replied smiling. She climbed into her car, turned on her music and left the lot; she never gave a thought to the car that left with her.

The roads at 2am were quiet and Abby loved the feeling of having the whole city to herself, there was something magical about driving a normally busy street in the dead of night, when the rest of the world was asleep. Her hand tapped in time to her music, turned loud but not loud enough to be heard outside of the car, Abby didn't want to wake people up, she liked that they were all asleep. Abby drove past the turn off she normally took for work, and her mind drifted to Gibbs; she wondered if he was asleep or if he was working on his boat, she looked at the clock and decided he would be asleep at this time of night. She slowly turned into her road and pulled up outside her apartment building, she couldn't be bothered to park it in the designated spot, she would be leaving for work in 4 hours anyway, she thought with a rueful smile. Abby turned in her seat as car lights approached; she smiled to herself, looked like one of her neighbours had had a late night too, she thought as she got out of her car and locked the door.

She never saw the man approach her, the first she knew of him was when his hand reached out and grabbed her around the neck, pulling her tight against his body and holding the gun in his hand to her temple.

"Shit" Abby groaned "Gibbs is going to kill me" she muttered, trying not to struggle, but wanting nothing more than to fight back.


	2. chapter 2

**Please feed me...leave feedback**

Chapter 2

Abby slowly regained consciousness, the first thing that returned to her was a feeling of pain, immense pain, everything hurt including her hair. Next came a feeling of being cold and wet, this caused her to struggle to open her eyes, memory flooding back in. The man, the gun and the struggle that had followed.

She opened her eyes and saw with relief that she lay in the bushes at he side of her apartment building and the reason she was wet was that it had started to rain. She lay still for a moment trying to breath, each breath hurt, bringing fire to her chest, she moved her head slightly closing her eyes tightly at the pain the movement bought and waited for the dizziness to pass before she opened her eyes again, she quickly scanned the area but could see no sign of the creep who had jumped her.

She tried to sit up but the pain was too intense and she fell back to the ground panting with the effort, the panting causing yet more pain in her chest. She lay still for a few minutes, or an hour, she just didn't know before she dared try to move again.

Slowly her hand reached into her pocket and she pulled out her phone.

………………………………….

Gibbs came instantly awake at the sound of his cell phone, without conscious thought or effort he reached over the bed to the night stand and picked the shrill instrument up

"Gibbs" he answered his eyes flicking to the clock on his bedside table 3.30am "this had better be good" he growled, realising the time

"Gibbs?" he heard, having to strain to make out the word in the raspy whisper

"Abby?" he queried, sure it was her but unable to tell for sure

"Gibbs... hurt" came the whisper and then the sound of laboured breathing as if just those two words had taken all of her breath

"Where are you Abby?" he demanded jumping from his bed, and pulling on his jeans with one hand

"Home" came the agonised voice, which sent a shiver of terror through him; this was not his strong sassy Abby.

"Are you in danger? Do you need the police?" he asked as he finished dressing and headed down the stairs, pausing at his land line in the kitchen, ready to phone them if she was still in danger

"NO!" came her forceful reply that caused more laboured breathing and some repressed coughing.

"Ok Honey, Ok" Gibbs tried to sooth her, terrified at her reaction, terrified at what might have happened to his lab rat.

"I'm on my way, but I need you to stay on the phone with me ok?" he said softly using the tone of voice he did when talking to kids, he heard a slight rustle and jingle of metal and smiled gently

"I can't hear a nod Abby" he rebuked her gently

"You just did" she retorted, a hint of his Abby returning in her reply

"So I did" he said, he was already in his car and heading towards her apartment building

"Hurry... cold" she whispered to him, her voice sounding very tired and far away

"I am honey" he told her, "I'll be there in just a minute" he told her softly, wishing he had called the police, or the paramedics or Ducky, but his overriding instinct had been to get to her quickly.

"Is your door open?" he asked as he neared her apartment, needing to know if he would be able to get in easily or not, and needing to keep her talking

"No, outside, bushes" she struggled to tell him, tears sounding in her voice "Hurt Gibbs" she moaned. Gibbs looked at the rain falling and cursed both himself and her

"Abby you should have told me that before" he rebuked gently; as he spun his car onto her road on two wheels and screeched to a halt behind her car, his eyes already scanning for her.

He jumped out of his vehicle without bothering to take the keys out or shut the door, his eyes immediately seeing her figure lying in a ball on the ground, her hand clutching her phone tightly in her hand. She was once more unconscious.


	3. chapter 3

**Please feed me...leave feedback **

**and a big thank you to those who already have**

Chapter 3

Gibbs paced impatiently outside the doors to the ER room that Abby had been whisked into, she had briefly regained consciousness in the ambulance ride to the hospital but she had soon fallen back into blessed sleep and the cessation of pain it bought to her. Gibbs had phonedKate,who in turn called in the othersand they had gone straight over to Abby's apartment building to cordon off the area as a crime scene and to find out what they could.

Gibbs turned to see Ducky hurrying down the corridor towards him

"How is young Abigail?" he asked Gibbs, his face screwed up in concern, Gibbs shook his head

"They won't let me in with her" Gibbs retorted back, his voice full of anguish and equal measure anger. Ducky placed his hand on Gibbs arm

"You said she regained consciousness in the ambulance, that is a good sign Jethro but I will go and try to find out how our Abigail is doing" he said turning away after a brief pat on Gibbs arm. Gibbs continued with his pacing, his eyes never leaving the door that Abby had been whisked through.

A short while later Ducky returned to find Gibbs still pacing

"Come and sit down Jethro" Ducky told him as he handed him the styrofoam cup of coffee that he carried. Gibbs hesitated before doing as Ducky said, gratefully sipping at the bitter brew.

"Abigail will be fine; she has a couple of broken ribs, some major bruising, minor cuts and a concussion. She won't be playing that awful racket she calls music too loudly for a few days, but she will be fine" he informed a relieved Gibbs

"Was she…" Gibbs swallowed unable to complete the thought let alone say it

Ducky shook his head

"No, there is no evidence to support that she was raped" he said calmly, "but whoever did this meant to hurt her badly, and sadly for our young Abigail he succeeded" he added angrily.

At that moment the door to Abby's room opened and the doctor stepped out, both Gibbs and Ducky stood and intercepted the woman.

"Can I go in?" Gibbs demanded

"Is Abigail alright?" Ducky asked at the same time, the doctor smiled at them and motioned for them to both step away from the door, as a nurse came out carrying a tray of blood samples

"Miss Sciuto is going to be just fine, but she needs some rest, so if you promise to sit quietly I will let you go in to see your daughter for five minutes" she told Gibbs with a smile and a flick of her blonde hair. Gibbs nodded and walked past her not noticing the look in the doctor's eyes, and ignoring the fact that she thought Abby was his daughter, all he wanted was to see for himself that Abby was ok.

………………………………………………

Tony, Kate and McGee had all arrived at Abby's apartment building within moments of each other. And had got to work quickly, this was one of their own and nothing would be missed.

They had very little to go on as to what had happened at the moment, except that Gibbs had said he had found Abby by the bushes, so that was where they started

"I think that she got out of her car, and was jumped from behind" Kate said surveying the area, there was astreet lightto the front of Abby's car, which would have highlighted anyone approaching her, which would have given her time to take action

"Unless she knew him" Tony added from his position by the bushes

"No he came from behind, got her in a neck lock and threatened her in some way" she looked down at the damp grass, then knelt to get a better view "these look likefrsh drag marks, as though something was being dragged" she said as she pointed to some marks in the grass beside the path.

Tony and McGee both crossed over to look at what Kate was pointing at, careful to stay on the path

"Yeah you're right for once Kateie" Tony said, drawring out her namein away he knew she hated, Kate refused to reply just glared at him instead.

McGee walked away down the road slightly; "There are skid marks here" he told the other two, pointing to an area behind Abby's car

"Yeah Gibbs properly made them" Tony said "you know he thinks he races in the Indy 500" Kate crossed over and looked at them,

"No these were made by a car leaving, look at the angle and curve of them, these were caused by someone accelerating away, not braking fast" she said reaching for her camera and snapping pictures from every angle, making sure she took a close up so that Abby… she stopped her train of thought, Abby wouldn't be working the case, Abby was the victim she thought sadly, struggling to keep the tears back. Tony noticed the strain on Kate's face and his first reaction was to try to comfort her, but he realised that that would make her uncomfortable so instead he decided to make her angry at him

"Well I bet Abby wont want to sleep in a coffin now, seeing as she nearly went in one for real" he joked, hating what he had said but not seeing any other way to get Kate back on track. Both Kate and McGee spun round and stared at him in shock. Kate recovered first

"You really are disgusting DiNozzo" she stormed at him "Abby is our friend and your joking that she nearly got killed!" she railed, her tears forgotten in her anger. Tony looked at her solemnly for a moment

"Better that than scream and cry Kate" he said quietly and turned away to check around the bushes

Kate watched him leave and sighed, would she ever figure him out she wondered?

Suddenly Tony bent down and reached under the bushes

"Get me a bag McGee" he called out

"Kate, get your camera, I have founda gun here" He told them both, pointing to the middle of the bush and waiting for Kate to photograph it before he carefully picked it up with a pen, so as not to smudge any possible fingerprints.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs sat silently beside Abby's bed, Ducky had gone to talk to the doctor again, knowing that soon Gibbs would be demanding answers; he had felt it prudent to go and get them now before Gibbs began asking for them. He also wanted to give Gibbs the time he needed to sort out his feelings for the young woman lying silently in the white hospital bed.

Gibbs watched Abby's face, a large bruise was forming on the left side of her forehead, and she had two stitches on the other side, Gibbs smiled bitterly, he thought Abby would get a kick out of the little scar they would leave, he was sure she would deem it a new form of body art. His hand reached out and gently took hers in his large tanned one. He had noticed before how pale her skin was but never before had he had such a stark reminder of it, seeing her hand in his. His thumb gently stoked the inner part of her wrist, the action soothing and unconscious. He looked at the normally immaculately painted nails and noticed how the hospital had removed all traces of the nail polish, but that her nails were jagged and torn in places, where she had obviously fought her attacker. Gibbs swore softly under his breath, her attacker, how cold it sounded, how impersonal, Gibbs wanted a name and a face and then he wanted to put a bullet into that face for what the bastard had done to Abby.

Abby stirred slightly on the bed, her senses slowly returning one by one. She smiled to herself as she felt the large hand gently stroking her wrist

"Gibbs" she said as she opened her eyes, turning her head slightly to see those incredible blue eyes staring down at her in concern

"Hey Abs, Who said you could skip work today?" he teased her gently wanting nothing more than to see a smile on her face

"Not my horrible Boss" she whispered; her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her cut lips slightly, Gibbs immediately reached over for an ice cube and gently ran it over her lips, avoiding the large cut in the top corner. He lifted it away slightly

"That Better?" he asked, putting the cube down at Abby's soft nod.

"Shouldn't you be getting the bad guys?" Abby asked carefully, trying not to move her mouth or body too much in case the pain returned.

"Yeah I should, but I have this pain in the ass lab rat who decided to make herself my next case at 3 in the morning" he scolded her.

Abby closed her eyes, not wanting Gibbs to see the tears shimmering there

"I'm Sorry" she whispered sadly, turning her head away from him

Gibbs moved quickly and gently, his hand carefully turning her head back towards him, her eyes opening wide at the action.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, except for not killing the bastard, I thought I taught you better than that" he rebuked with a smile, trying unsuccessfully to tease a smile back to her face.

"I tried" she whispered as a tear fell silently onto her cheek.

Gibbs watched it fall, not sure how to proceed.

"I know you did Abby, it's marked all over your body, you did nothing wrong, the only thing that matters Abby, is that your going to be ok and were going to kill the bastard" he told her, his thumb stroking the tear away.

Abby nodded slightly her eyes clearly telling him she didn't believe what he had said, he sighed as the door opened and Ducky walked into the room,Teh M.E.'squick eyes taking in the scene before him and wishing he had left it longer before returning. Oh well thought Ducky too late know. And he crossed the short distance to the other side of the bed and placed a soft kiss on Abby's cheek.

"My dear Abigail, it really is not a good look" he teased "I know you like body art and dark colours but purple, blue and black really do not suit your pale complexion" he informed her seriously. Abby smiled at Ducky, the man she loved like another father

"I wanted to try a new look" she teased back, laughing slightly and then wincing at the pain the action caused.

Gibbs watched the byplay silently and became aware of an intense feeling of jealousy that Ducky had managed to make her laugh when he had failed. He stood abruptly

"I'm going to see what DiNozzo and Todd are doing" he growled, leaving the room without a further word.

Abby watched Gibbs leave the room and suddenly felt very alone, even though Ducky was still there. She struggled not to cry, telling herself she was being stupid; Gibbs had a lot to do, he couldn't be expected to baby sit her. She turned to face Ducky when he patted her hands, which pulled fretfully at the blankets covering her.

"Don't worry Abigail, Jethro has been very worried about you, and I think it is taking a toll on him" Ducky told her softly seeing her emotions flash across her face, understanding her far more than any of the others,excpet perhaps Gibbs,possibly could

"It reminds me of …" Ducky started with a smile on his lips as he watched Abby's reaction to his words, the reaction he wanted.

Abby shook her head and closed her eyes suddenly very, very tired and feeling more than a little alone.


	5. chapter 5

**Athors note: glad your enjoying it and leaving feedback, as to any discrepencies in the attackers actionsall will be revealed in time as to what happened.**

Chapter 5

Gibbs drove back to Abby's apartment building like a manic, it was as if his subconscious was trying to drive away from the feelings that he had had in Abby's hospital room. The analytical agent said time was of an essence when processing a crime scene out in the open.

Gibbs pulled up behind the NCIS van and walked towards the three agents working the area

"DiNozzo what have you got?" he called out, his voice and demeanour screaming repressed rage at his team. Tony swallowed and walked towards Gibbs

"Hey Boss, how is Abby?" Tony dared to ask, concern covering his face for the resident Goth of the team

"She will be a lot bloody better when we catch the bastard, so what have you got DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled taking his frustration and anger out on the younger man.

"Um well, we have a gun that we believe may have been the attackers, there are skid marks accelerating away from the scene, and drag marks in the grass leading away from Abby's car" Tony informed him then paused to weigh his next words carefully

"Has Abby made a statement yet boss?" Tony dared ask, his body turning slightly away from Gibbs as if ready to flee at the potential violence in the older man.

"No" Gibbs snarled "Kate, get over to the hospital and get a statement from Abby" he called out. Kate paused looking up at Gibbs, noticing how bad he looked, but the pause was for too long

"NOW! Agent Todd" he hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"Yes Gibbs" she said hurrying to her car and driving off towards the hospital.

McGee tried his best to become invisible but in the mood Gibbs was in he would have found an ant in a sand dune.

"McGee have you spoken to the neighbours yet?" Gibbs demanded from the youngest agent.

"Umm no boss we…" he started to stammer at the fury emanating form his boss.

"Well then do it!" Gibbs sneered at him; McGee looked desperately at Tony and then headed for the apartment building.

Tony took a deep breath

"Boss, I know your worried about Abby, we all are" he started nearly changing his mind at the look Gibbs threw him

"But we are doing our best here; we hadn't spoken to the neighbours because we wanted to get the scene cleared away before …" He said only to be cut off mid sentence

"When you're in charge DiNozzo you can decide what gets done and when, but until then shut up or leave" Gibbs informed him coldly, so coldly that Tony looked closely at his boss, and friend. Gibbs was a bastard at times, there was no denying that, but this was different, this was personal to Gibbs, and it was driving him slowly crazy. Tony nodded and moved towards the van and the evidence they had gathered so far.

…………………………………

Kate walked into the hospital and made her way to Abby's room, she was relieved to find the younger woman asleep, as it gave her time to asses her injuries privately, and it gave her the time she needed to calm herself at seeing the extent of the hurt Abby had suffered. After a few minutes Kate decided that Abby was in a much needed deep sleep and so left the room silently, she never saw her friends eyes open in relief that she had left.

Kate made her way to the nurses' station, and flashed her badge to the nurse on duty.

"I need all of Miss Sciuto's clothing and personal possessions as evidence" she informed the middle aged woman "and can you tell me if a scrape was taken from under her fingernails?" she added as the woman moved to a locker behind the desk. She took out a large evidence bag that bore Abby's name on it and contained her clothes and possessions

"Yes we knew you would need these" the nurse said kindly, "they were all put in here as soon as they were removed, and yes I believe that a scrape was taken but I will have to check with the doctor as to its whereabouts" she said, picking up the phone. After a few moments she smiled and turned back to Kate

"They have been stored in our lab, I will just go and get them for you, they took a scrape from each of her fingers, they also put her rings into a specimen bottle, it seems they had blood on them, that might not have been Miss Sciuto's" she said stepping around the desk and then disappearing down the hall.

Kate put Abby's things in her NCIS back pack and then headed back to Abby's room to wait for her to awaken.

……………………………………

Abby heard the door open slowly and watched as Kate's head appeared around the door, a small smile breaking out on the older woman's face at seeing her friend awake.

"Hey Abby" Kate said softly "Can't say I like the new look" she teased her friend. Abby smiled slightly trying not to pull her mouth too much

"Yeah Ducky said the same thing" she told Kate, "Is Gibbs here?" she asked not hearing the almost desperate quality in her own voice

Kate shook her head, having caught the nuance

"No Hon. He's at the crime… he's at your apartment building" she said mentally kicking herself for the slip up in words. Abby nodded softly, her eyes misting over slightly

"Yeah the Crime Scene" she said quietly turning away.

Kate paused and then moved to take Abby's hand

"It's ok to be angry, it's ok to be sad, it's ok to be scared but it's not ok to shut your friends out" she told her best friend gently, brushing Abby's hair away form her face, the way a mother might a sick child. Abby smiled slightly at her friends caring words and attitude

"Yeah I know" she said softly "So? you here to interrogate me?" she joked feebly, trying to sound like the same old Abby, convinced she would never be that woman again.

Kate nodded slowly

"Yes Abby, I need to take your statement" she confirmed, hating the look of fear and pain that crossed her friends face at her words.


	6. chapter 6

**As always, please feed me...leave feed back**

**and thanks for those who have, it is very much appreciated; knowing that you enjoy reading what I enjoy writing**

Chapter 6

Kate slowly walked into the NCIS building, all she wanted to do was go home and cry, but she couldn't, she had to tell Gibbs and the others what Abby had told her and then she had to catch the son of a bitch, and then hold him while Gibbs shot him. Yes, Kate thought with satisfaction that was what she was going to do, only she wanted to go home and cry first, and she didn't want to have to think about Abby telling her what happened, and how Abby looked, and cried and ..

Stop it now Todd, she thought to herself angrily, she wasn't helping herself and it certainly wasn't helping Abby. She looked up as the elevator doors pinged, not even realising she had got in them and pressed the right button.

She saw Tony sitting at his desk, unusually busy for him on his computer, McGee was also busy tapping at his keyboard, and Gibbs sat at his desk, a huge cup of starbuks coffee next to him and his eyes staring at his screen, his body totally still. His head spun as she approached, nearly making her steps falter at the cold look in his eyes, she had never scene him look like that before, not that cold anyway.

"What did you get Todd?" he demanded, not even asking how Abby was.

"Abby is physically fine, thanks for asking Gibbs" Kate said dripping with sarcasm, she couldn't stop herself from baiting him, angry that he hadn't asked after her friend and team member. Gibbs looked at her one eyebrow raised in silent amusement at her rebuke, the coldness lifting slightly from his face

"Yes Kate I know, I just spoke to both her doctor and to Abby herself" he informed her patiently "But what I don't know is what Abby told you, so again what have you got?"

Kate stared at him, and then looked down taking a large breath before walking to stand in front of Gibbs, by the time she reached his desk she had managed to compose herself. Gibbs watched her struggle silently; proud of the way she handled it.

"Abby didn't know her attacker" she started, aware that Tony and McGee had silently joined her and Gibbs "He came from behind and grabbed her, thrusting a gun to her head" Kate smiled slightly "Abby wanted me to tell you Gibbs that she did as she was taught and relaxed until the right moment" Gibbs couldn't help his grin, that was his Abby. Kate continued, not once having to refer to her notes, every word and detail etched on her mind forever.

"He started to pull her backwards, she thinks towards his car but he stumbled slightly on something and that is when she fought back, she managed to knock the gun out of his hand, she doesn't remember too much of the details, just that they fought but that he was strong and angry and in Abby's words 'he beat the crap out of her', before she thought to scream loudly for help. That was when he threw her towards the bush and she passed out, she dosen't know what made him leave her there" Kate paused "I can only think that Abby screaming spooked him, perhaps he thought someone had heard her and would investigate, I'm just really glad that he did"she said, adding the lastalmost to herself.

Kate didn't realise that she was shaking slightly by the time she finished telling them all what had happened, Abby telling it had been so hard to listen to and watch, he had beaten more than her body; he had managed to beat her soul and heart.

Gibbs watched her silently, giving her a moment to compose herself, he saw Tony open his mouth to say something and shot him a look that had the other Agent snapping his jaw shut with such force that it must have hurt.

"Did he say anything? Any clue as to why he attacked Abby" Gibbs probed gently aware this was hurting Kate, wishing he had sent one of the others or done it himself.No, he thought he couldn't have done it himself, he would have scared Abby with the violence he was feeling, and Kate was the only one that Abby would feel really comfortable with. But he still regretted having to but Kate through this ordeal, but he wasn't about to let her or the others know that.

Kate shook her head

"Not really, he kept calling her names like 'Goth whore' 'weirdo', things like that and at one point Abby thinks he muttered 'you have to pay' but it was when he was beating her and she wasn't really sure that that was what he said" Gibbs nodded at what Kate had just said

"That ties in with what Tony found out from Metro, it seems we may have a serial rapist on our hands" he said getting up from his desk, he paused as he passed Kate, patting her shoulder once

"Good work Kate" he said grabbing his coffee "Going to see Ducky" he said as he strode of towards the elevator.

…………………………………..

When Gibbs reached the solitude of the elevator he hit the stop button and let out the breath he had been holding, he wanted so badly to beat something, to hit something hard, but he couldn't, not until he caught the bastard. Gibbs' head sagged slightly and he felt the weight of the strain Kate's words had had on him, Abby had been lucky, only that luck wasn't so good, she was lying in a hospital bed in pain and there was nothing he could do to make it go away, and nothing he could have done to stop it, but that didn't stop the guilt creeping in anyway, silently eating him up form within. She was his Abby, his lab rat, his friend and no one touched her.

Slowly his resolve and strength returned and the wall with which he contained his emotions fell back into place. He took a large drink of the coffee in his hand and then he reached for the button to start the elevator again. No one seeing him step out of it when the doors opened again would ever have imagined he could ever feel any kind of weakness; he was the embodiment of inner self control, little did they know.


	7. chapter 7

**Authors note: Thanks for feeding me with the great reviews, it is appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoy the rest**

Chapter 7

The day progressed slowly for the team; Gibbs had gone over to Metro and had managed to get jurisdiction for the case for the time being, even though they had been angry that he hadn't called them in on Abby straight away. Metro had agreed to gv eit to them, thy understood about looking after their own adn so they released the body to Ducky for autopsy, Gibbs believed that they were, as always, snowed under and glad to relinquish the case to someone else. The first victim had been a Goth into all sorts of illegal and dangerous things, which in the eyes of some made her a low priority case, Gibbs thought otherwise.

Cover had also been arranged for Abby, a young woman in a pristine suit and immaculate blond hair. The team tried to accept her but she wasn't Abby and she was in Abby's domain, nor was she as quick as Abby, and that caused her to feel Gibbs's wrath resulting in her flinching every time Gibbs entered the lab, which only made his mood sink lower, and his temper shorter.

So far the only information they had was that the skid marks were made by a late model Chevy tyre, and the gun was stolen. No prints had been pulled of it, but the bullets matched the one in the first victim's skull, it was without a doubt the same Gun.

Kate had bought back the scrape samples taken from under Abby's nails, there had been DNA evidence there but no match had been found for it, so that meant he had no recent criminal record and didn't work for the government; the blood on Abby's rings had also proven to be his. On one hand this was good news, it meant that when they did catch him they had enough proof to convict, but it didn't tell them who it was.

As the day pulled to an end, nobody was in a rush to leave, they all wanted to follow up one last lead, one last call. They all wanted to find him now, and while Gibbs admired them for it, he knew that this case had an emotional toll that could burn them out quicker than anything else.

"Go Home" he called from his desk "Or go and see Abby" he added on "But I want you all to leave and get some rest" He stood and looked at each of them with various looks of shock on their faces

"But Boss…" Tony started

"No DiNozzo, go home and get some rest, there is nothing more to be done today except get tired and make mistakes" he warned "So go home or get fired" he warned. None of them moved

"NOW" he shouted bringing the bullpen to a standstill for a moment, then all three hurriedly shut down computers and files and grabbed there gear and silently left togther.

Gibbs watched them go and then sat back down, ignoring his own advice, he knew that they would go together to see Abby, then go for a drink, they had each other and they would see each other through this. All Gibbs had was his boat and he knew he would find no peace there tonight.

"Very good advice Jethro, some that I think you should follow" Ducky's voice said from behind

"In a while Duck" Gibbs said tiredly, able to let his guard down slightly with his friend, but unable to let go completely.

"No Jethro, I think now is better, I remember this case I had when …" he started smiling slightly as Gibbs turned his computer off

"Ok Duck, you win" he laughed grabbing his trench coat.

"Shall we let the young ones visit our Abigail first?" Ducky said gently, at Gibbs' nod he continued "then I believe a drink would be in order, don't you? I have some lovely single malt whiskey from Scotland stored in my office, perhaps you would join me?" he asked formally, knowing that Gibbs knew exactly where the single malt was kept and that the last thing Gibbs needed was to be on his own at the moment. Gibbs was alone far too much in Ducky's opinion.

……………………………..

Abby was sitting up in bed when her friends arrived, she smiled carefully as they entered, trying to be upbeat and cheerful for them, when in truth she just wanted them to go away and leave her alone.

"Hey Abby your replacement is a total…"

"Tony you are so one minded" Kate cut in before he could finish, neither of them noticing the pain in Abby's eyes at the word replacement.

"What? I was going to say nerd, it's not me that jumps to conclusions Katie" Tony argued, drawring out her name like some wild wes cowboy

Abby half listened to their banter, feeling a small sense of normalcy settle over her at the way they were still the same, they were, she thought sadly, it was she herself that was different.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby suddenly asked in the middle of a conversation, unable to keep the question that was most in her mind from popping out. Kate and Tony looked at each other silently

"Still at work" McGee answered, earning a dig in the ribs from Kate

"He will be here later, I'm sure" Kate said soothingly seeing the pain in Abby's eyes at his absence. Tony looked at the two women trying to see what Kate was obviously seeing but missing it totally, McGee remained oblivious to the undercurrents as usual.

Abby soon began to tire, her pain medication taking effect and so the three friends and agents departed going to get something to eat and a drink, just as Gibbs had predicated, leaving Abby to drift to sleep, her loneliness pulling tighter around her at the strong team they made.

Gibbs and Ducky arrived 10 minutes after the others left, to find a sleeping Abby, Ducky decided to go and get an update on her condition and when she might be released, Gibbs sat silently by her bed watching her sleep.

When Ducky returned fifteen minutes later it was to find Gibbs asleep, his head on Abby's bed, her hand resting on his silver hair, Abby was still fast asleep. Ducky stood watching them for a moment, wishing that he could help his friends, but knowing that they were the only ones who could heal each other.

As the door closed silently behind Ducky, Gibbs woke slowly, his tired mind struggling to work out where he was, he felt Abby's hand in his hair and slowly moved it back to the bed. He stood and looked down at her for an eternity, noting every mark and bruise, every line of pain. He then slowly turned and left to his silent and empty house and his beloved boat, that failed to offer him the comfort andpeace it usually did.

Abby never knew he had visited.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ducky looked down at the body on the cold table in front of him

"My dear, lets find this man so that you can rest in peace" he told the silent and cold woman before him, the body had arrived this morning from Metro and Ducky had wasted no time in starting the autopsy.

His eyes turned to the specimen bottle in his hand

"Mr Palmer, would you be so kind as to take this hair sample to young Abi…urm to the forensic lab" he corrected, handing it over as Jimmy approached

"Certainly Dr Mallard, and the new Forensic analyst is called Ann Simpson" he corrected gently

"I am aware of the young ladies name, Mr Palmer, I am not so old that I have become forgetful of names" he politely berated his assistant

"Yes Doctor, I didn't mean to imply…" Jimmy started "I'll go now Doctor" he finished as Ducky looked up at him, his mouth compressed into a tight line

"You do that Mr Palmer" Ducky muttered bending down to the body again, becoming absorbed in his work again.

……………………………………………….

Gibbs sat at his desk, his hand reaching for the phone as it rang, and he listened for a moment then hung up and reached into his desk for his gun

"Lets go, we have another body" he said "McGee get the..."

"Van boss, on it" McGee said as he ran past Gibbs, his coat trailing behind him, Gibbs allowed himself a small smile.

"Another Goth, Boss?" Tony asked as they headed towards the elevator

"No DiNozzo, it's a choir girl, that's why we have it" he said sarcastically hitting Tony around the head, causing Kate to smirk behind Gibbs face

"Take that look of your face Kate, or your next" Gibbswarned without turning around, Kate immediately straightened up and this time Tony smirked.

When the van pulled up they found the area already cordoned off by the local police, Gibbs headed straight to the body, bending down to look at her, he hated what he saw, the young Goth could only have been about 15, an officer standing close saw the look on Gibbs face

"Her name is Katie Summers and she's 15, she was apparently out with friends last night and never came home, her parents logged a call at 3 am with us." He said, Gibbs looked up at the officer and said nothing, his eyes boring into him

"Hey, we can't go out looking for every kid out past curfew" the man declared defensively

"If you had perhaps this one would still be alive" Gibbs said in disgust, hating the waste of life, knowing the officer was right, so he just stood and walked away "McGee get me some coffee" he called out as he crossed to Tony and Kate "Who found her?" he asked

Kate pointed to a young boy standing by a bike

"He did, he cuts through here on his paper round" she told Gibbs, trailing behind him as he walked over to the young boy

"Hey" Gibbs said softly as he approached the quietly crying boy, who was no more that 12

"What's your name?" he continued

"John Hampton, Sir" the youth said straightening his shoulders "I've never seen anyone dead before" he said softly, looking into Gibbs eyes

"You're doing just fine son" Gibbs soothed, watching the boy struggle for control "Did you see anyone in the area this morning?" he questioned, the boy shook his head

"No sir" he murmured looking back towards the body, Gibbs stepped lightly to the side to block the boys view, then he looked at Kate "get him a ride home" he demanded, then waited as Kate took the boy over to a police cruiser.

"Hey Boss, you might want to see this" Tony called form his position by the body

Gibbs jogged over and bent down next to Tony, he put on a pair of gloves and looked at Tony with an eyebrow raised

"I've shot it boss" Tony said patting the camera in his hands, at that Gibbs gently picked the item up by its sides and turned it over

"Mike's mechanical workshops" he read off the pin badge, the sort that employees wear. Gibbs dropped the badge in the bag Tony held open for him

"I think we need to go pay Mike's a visit" he said standing up again and heading towards Ducky, who had just arrived with Palmer in tow.

"She's all yours Ducky" he said as he passed him and continued to the van, and the coffee McGee held out to him. He stood silently and watched the scene around him, grateful for whatever fate that had stopped Abby from being here instead of the young Katie Summers, and hating himself for being grateful that it was someone else's dead body instead of Abby's.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs and Tony walked toward Mike's mechanical workshops to find that it was in fact a group of smallunits that people hired out to do their own mechanical repairs. Gibbs looked around at the 10 units the workshop comprised and wondered how many people came through here and how many had access to the badges similar to the one they had found by the last victim

"There's the office Boss" Tony said pointing to a small glass fronted building set to the right of the workshops

"I can see just fine DiNozzo" Gibbs crouched, touchy about his eyesight and the fact that he had problems reading things sometimes.

"Yeah sorry Boss" Tony said a hint of a smile in his tone, Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he looked at the younger agent but said nothing as they crossed the car park and entered the building.

Gibbs flashed his badge at the old man sitting behind the old and tired looking reception desk.

"Special Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo, NCIS" he introduced himself and Tony "We need to speak to whoever is in charge" he demanded, looking around at the shabby and outdated room.

"That would be me, I'm Mike, as in Mike's mechanical workshops" the white haired man said, scratching his shaggy beard "what can I do for you gentleman?" he queried. Gibbs pulled out the evidence bag containing the badge

"Is this one of yours?" he asked looking pointedly at the one Mike himself was wearing

"Yeah I give them to the people that rent my workshops, they have to wear them when working here so that I can see who should be here and who shouldn't, I get a lot of kids trying to sneak in and use my tools without paying" he said

Gibbs sighed; he had just known it wouldn't be simple

"Do you have a list of people who have rented your units?" he asked

"yep, I run a good business here, all ship shape and legal" he told Gibbs indignantly, "you cant be too careful with what people get up to in the workshops, so they have to sign in and provide address and stuff, plus a $100 bond." He continued as he walked to a battered filing cabinet and pulled out an equally battered file. "don't trust computers so its all paper" he said handing over the thick file "that's the last 2 years you got there, but I can get you the last 10 if you want them" he added helpfully. Tony turned away trying to hide his grimace of dismay, if a file for two years was that thick he hated to think what 10 years would be like.

Gibbs smiled and leafed through the file, it contained written sheets of names, address and dates of birth and other miscellaneous details.

"When did you start issuing the badges?" he asked looking at the man again

"Those ones? About 6 months ago" he replied, pointing to the badge on the table, "I change them every so often so that someone doesn't use it after they have stopped paying."

"What happens if someone loses one?" Tony asked

The old man looked at him suspiciously for a moment before looking back at Gibbs before answering, causing Gibbs to smile again

"They have to pay $3 to get a new one" he said "suppose you want that list too?" he muttered, glaring at Tony as he went to the filing cabinet and got another, much thinner file, and handing it to Gibbs

"you wanna take them. I'm gonna need a receipt" Mike said pointing to the two files

"So what's this about?" he added looking at Gibbs

"I'm afraid I can't tell you at present, but thanks for your help" Gibbs said turning towards the door

"Tony write him a receipt" he added, one hand on the door to leave, he turned back as if in after thought

"Has anyone requested a new badge recently?" he asked casually

"Yeah had a guy in this morning wanting one and another guy the other day, names are on the list you got there" Mike said nodding at the files in Gibbs' hand.

"He still around now, the one from this morning?" Gibbs asked

"Nah, he left a little while ago, he wasn't here long today, names George something" he added on helpfully

Gibbs nodded his thanks and then turned back to the door and left the small office.

Tony jogged to catch up with Gibbs before he reached the car, having written a receipt for the files

"You think the one today might be our guy?" he asked Gibbs as they climbed into the car

"Wont know till we check it out" Gibbs said softly, tossing the file to Tony, who grabbed it and flipped it open scanning the neatly written lines

"George Flynn, 1987 Clipper Street" he read out to Gibbs, He opened the other file and looked for the corresponding file there "rented the space a month ago, to fix his car up"

Gibbs started the car and headed into the traffic, heading for Clipper Street and George Flynn, their first lead.

"Phone Kate, get her to go over and check on Abby, then get McGee to do a background check on Flynn, lets see what he can pull up on him" Gibbs said as he quickly wove his way through the traffic.

"On it Boss" Tony said as he pulled out his phone and dialled Kate's number, he quietly spoke with Kate for awhile, passing on Gibbs' message and silently praying that he and Gibbs didn't become a road traffic statistic, after a few minutes he hung up and turned to Gibbs

"Their on it Gibbs, and we don't have a forensic analyst again. Simpson quit; she said she wouldn't work for a bas…" Tony realised what he was saying and swallowed "She doesn't like the atmosphere in the lab, so she left" he added diplomatically. Gibbs shot him a look, causing Tony to grip the dash board tightly and praying he would look at the road again

"You mean she said I was a total bastard and quit" Gibbs grinned, "no loss, get McGee to do it and farm out what he can't do" he said, spinning the car in a near right angle onto Clipper Street.

…………………………………………..

Kate made her way along the corridor to Abby's room, smiling at the nurse's she passed, always bearing in mind that in this job you never knew when one of them would be looking after you.

She opened Abby's door and stepped into an empty room, Kate paused and looked around as if Abby would suddenly appear but when she didn't she crossed over to the bathroom and looked in, hoping to see Abby there, but it too was empty, and the toiletries that she had bought Abby this morning, before she had gone to work, were also gone. Kate crossed over to the small locker that Kate had stored Abby's clothes in ready for when she was released, they weren't there either.

Kate jogged out into the hall and down to the nurse's station

"Where is Miss Sciuto in room 233?" Kate asked the nurse sitting at the desk, the woman looked at a list on a clipboard attached to the desk.

"She discharged herself about an hour ago" she said calmly, smiling up at Kate

"She did what? You just let her walk out of here?" She demanded angrily.

"Well yes, she was going to be discharged later today so we saw no reason to stop her, she is an adult" The nurse said, adding the last indignantly.

"Christ, Gibbs is gonna go crazy" she muttered turning away and reaching for her phone.

"You can't use that in here" the nurse reminded her pointedly looking at the mobile phone in Kate's hands. Kate slammed the phone down, flashed her badge and reached over the desk to grab the nurse's desk phone, punching in Gibbs's number from memory.

"Gibbs, Abby discharged herself" she said carefully "I'm going over to her apartment to check on her" she added before Gibbs could tell her to do it.


	10. chapter 10

**As Always thanks for the reviews, I really do love them, they taste great!**

**so please continue to feed me (**and other writers**) and leave feedback**

Chapter 10

"Damn it" Gibbs muttered as he put his phone away, without conscious thought, he pulled the car over and parked a short distance form George Flynn's house.

"Problem Boss?" Tony asked whilst breathing a sigh of relief that once again he had survived a car ride with Gibbs

"Yeah Abby discharged herself" he muttered getting out of the car

"Well she is a big girl Gibbs and they were letting her out today anyway" Tony tried to reason, not understanding the big deal. Gibbs glared at Tony but stayed silent, not trusting himself to answer.

He strode over to the entrance of the run down one story house and rapped on the door loudly. Tony stood slightly behind him and too his side, his every nerve ending on alert. After a moment Gibbs rapped again

"NCIS federal agent's, open up" he called out, his tone serious and angry. After waiting and hearing no sound, Gibbs motioned for Tony to go round the back.

Tony walked round, checking the area and any windows, he came to the side gate and pushed it open, to reveal a garden strewn with rubbish and debris. His eyes clocked a car in the garden but he chose to ignore it for the moment. He made his way slowly to the back door and peered in through the grimy windows, but the house looked deserted. He tried the door handle but it was locked, he took out a hanky and wiped the window next to the door slightly, so that he could peer in better, but the house still looked deserted. He jogged back to the front of the house and met up with Gibbs, who was peering in the front windows

"No one's home boss, but there is an 80's Chevy out back, cant be sure but I bet it's the same tread as the ones we found at Abby's" he told Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at the house silently for a moment, then turned and looked at the neighbourhood, his eyes assesing the houses. Suddenly Gibbs jogged across the quiet street and walked up the path of a well maintained front garden, rapping on the door.

An elderly female voice called out

"Who is it?" Tony jogged up and stood with Gibbs confused

"Federal agents Ma'am, I wondered if I could ask you a few questions?" Gibbs called back loudly but calmly

Slowly the door opened and a small white haired woman in her late 80's opened the door partially, Gibbs held out his badge for her to see

"Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, NCIS Ma'am" he said as she looked at the badge and then up to him

"Navy boys, my husband was navy" she said as she opened the door, a huge grin breaking her face "And handsome ones too" she smiled "shame your not in uniform, I do like a man in uniform" she chortled, causing Gibbs to smile, and DiNozzo to grimace

"I wondered if I could ask some questions about your neighbour across the street, George Flynn?" Gibbs asked her softly

"Him!" she declared in disgust "Horrible dirty little man, haven't seen him since last night, properly looking for that strange wife of his" she said peering across the road as if she could see him now

"Strange wife?" Gibbs prodded

"Yes always dressed in black with chains and things, she looked like something out of a horror movie" the old lady said, shaking her head, "But she hasn't been around for a few weeks, just disappeared" she said. Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look

"Thank you ma'am, you have been very helpful" Gibbs said turning and moving back to the street, Tony following quickly.

Gibbs jogged up the path to Flynn's house and pulled out a pick lock, he looked over at Tony and grinned

"Probable cause" he said as he pulled on rubber gloves and set to work picking the lock, Tony watched in fascination as Gibbs skilfully worked the rusted lock

"I would have just kicked it" Tony said ruefully, pulling on his own gloves, Gibbs smiled at him

"Yep you would have" he agreed "But then he would have known we had been here" Gibbs said straightening up as the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Gibbs and Tony searched the house but found nothing incriminating or of interest, except for a greasy hairbrush, which Gibbs pointed out to Tony

"Get some hairs for DNA analysis" he told the younger man, loving being able to delegate things that were less than pleasant.

When they left, Gibbs carefully closed the door and left secure in the knowledge that Flynn would never know they had been there.

He pulled out his phone as he walked to the car. talking as he climbed in.

"McGee get over here to Flynn's address and tell me when he returns" he demanded, then he smiled "There is an old lady opposite who might let you watch from her house" he said seemingly being kind, thinking about the sparkle in her eyes at two men on her doorstep, she would love McGee he thought with a slightly evil enjoyment.

Tony chuckled beside Gibbs in the car

"You are evil boss, really evil, she will eat McGee up for breakfast" Tony laughed, Gibbs smiled at him

"Yep, and your staying here with McGee" he added, reaching over Tony and opening the car door for him.

Gibbs waved as he drove off, leaving a bewildered Tony standing on the road.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Gibbs drove to the NCIS building his phone rang, he grabbed it out of his pocket whilst driving and flicked it open, having seen Kate's caller id.

"Yeah Kate" he said

"Gibbs, Abby isn't here, her neighbours haven't seen her, and she isn't answering her mobile phone" Kate said her tone worried

"Damn it" Gibbs muttered, his foot pressing on the accelerator, "Get her address book, and see if she has gone to a friends house, maybe that Jenny she went out with" he told her, his heart racing at the though of a lost Abby, his voice outwardly calm and slightly hard.

"I've got her PDA Gibbs, but so far none of her friends have heard from her, I have a few more to try…" she started

"Then try them, then meet me back at NCIS" he said hanging up and speeding up as he threw his phone onto the passenger seat.

Gibbs entered the building at a run and headed straight for Abby's lab, the only place he could think of that she would go to.

He skidded to a halt as he neared the door, nearly shouting in frustration as he found it dark and seemingly empty, he paused for a moment straining to hear and then he slowly crossed the dark lab, his eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the darkness. His heart dropped as he saw the figure curled in a ball on the floor, fearing the worst he dropped down next to her and gently stroked her hair, his heart beating painfully in his chest.

"Abby?" he called softly, relieved to feel her breathing slowly and evenly "Abby" he tried again, sliding to a sitting position on the floor and gently pulling her into his arms, cradling her as he would a small child, still more asleep than awake she cuddled into his warm body

"Abby, wake up" he said more insistently, his fear being replaced by an anger that she had been so stupid as to run away, he felt her stiffen for a moment and then settle back down into his arms

"Gibbs" she sobbed softly "I'm sorry" she whispered turning her face into his chest, his anger melted into a physical pain at the sad words she had whispered.

"Hey Abs, nothing to be sorry about" he said, trying to work out what she was sorry for, and get his emotions under control.

"I'm not strong" she said sadly, "I'm not like you" she whispered, Gibbs paused trying to work out what she meant

"I should hope not, I'm a rotten old bastard and your my strange little lab rat Abby" he chided her, "you don't want to be like me" he added lifting her face and wiping the tears with his callused thumb.

"Do you want to tell me why you are sleeping here alone in the dark?" he questioned her gently, the investigator never leaving him, Abby shook her head against him

"Come on Abs. I may be good at figuring things out but I can't help you on this if you don't talk to me" he chided her gently

Abby took a deep breath, then whished she hadn't as pain lanced through her chest, Gibbs rumbled slightly beneath her

"Take it from one that has been there, small breaths are better" he laughed slightly, trying to ease her tension, Abby nodded a small sigh/ laugh escaping

"Could have told me sooner boss man" she chided him settling more comfortably against him.

"So why are you here?" Gibbs persisted after a moment of comfortable silence. He felt Abby stiffen again, then sigh

"I was too scared to go home" she said quietly turning her head away from him. Gibbs nodded against the top of her black hair and pulled her closer.

………………………………

Kate rushed down to Abby's lab, the same thought crossing her mind as had crossed Gibbs' when she had had no luck tracking Abby down, she paused outside the still dark lab at the sounds of voices coming from inside. She slowly leant against the wall, as relief at hearing Abby's voice washed over her, Abby was safe and Gibbs was with her. She pushed away and headed for the elevator, her hand reached out and pushed a button automatically, she stepped out when the elevator arrived and slowly walked to the morgue. She entered to find Ducky sitting at his desk

"There are rumours that you have a stash of Whiskey" she said slowly and carefully, each word prononced carefully,to Ducky, who stood and watched Kate concern in his eyes.

"Well I need some" she added, falling into the chair Ducky had just vacated; she then put her head on the desk and silently began to cry. Ducky patted her back gently, opened up a drawer and pulled out the bottle, without a word he splashed some in a glass and handed it to her

"Indeed I think you do" he agreed with her, watching her wipe her eyes and smile slightly "It is good to know that in a time of need a beautiful young woman will still come to me" he flirted gently, getting the smile he wanted, and a hug he didn't expect

"Always Ducky always", she said knocking the drink back in one, causing Ducky to wince at such fine single malt being abused like that.


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Abby, I am really too old for this, my back is killing me" Gibbs grumbled, having sat holding her silently for awhile

Abby smiled into his chest, not yet willing to relinquish the feeling of safety she had

"My old silver haired fox" she retorted, getting a soft slap on the backside for the old comment, Gibbs gently pulled her away from him and stood her on her feet, rising gracefully to his at the same time.

"Feeling better?" he asked lifting her head up and gazing at her face, he smiled at her nod and the small impish smile on her face

"Yeah you make a great cushion, for such an old man" she teased.

"So what am I going to do with you?" Gibbs said, crossing over and turning the lights on, causing both Abby and himself to blink at the sudden brightness after the dark

"Well…" Abby said mock flirtatiously "you could….give me a rise?" she grinned, feeling almost like herself again, if only for a few moments.

"You want a rise after waking me at 3am, scaring me, giving me a new case I don't need…and you want a rise? After this I might have to fire you" he teased back.

Abby's face fell and her insecurities returned

"I'm Sorry" she whispered again, turning away from him, Gibbs could have happily shot himself then for his stupid mouth, he sighed

"Abby, it was a joke, a bad one maybe, but what do I know about woman, if I had a clue I wouldn't have three ex wives" he told her, crossing back to her and pulling her hair gently, wishing it was her usual pig tail.

"So let's try again, what am I going to do with you, while I go catch the bad guy?" he told her seriously.

"I could stay here and work?" she suggested, her eyes lighting up at the idea

"No, not an option" he said sternly "How about you go and wait with Ducky and then when I can I will send you home with Kate?" He suggested thinking that Abby would be better off staying with Kate for a few nights.

Abby looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, her head to one side

"How about I go wait with Ducky then stay with you?" she pleaded, her eyes wide and sure. Gibbs looked at her for a long moment, not sure it was such a good idea

"I don't have a bed in the spare room" he said desperately "And you need to be around another woman" he said desperately. Abby grinned at him

"Why Gibbs, are you afraid I will jump your old bones?" she teased, then she grew serious "Please Gibbs, I feel safe with you" she added softly.

Gibbs sighed then nodded abruptly

"Fine, but you hadn't better snore" he grumped as he left the room, pausing at the door

"You Coming Abby?" he growled, not sure what he was feeling at the moment, so deciding to hide behind his comfortable wall.

……………………………………….

Tony prayed for relief, he prayed for a bullet to come crashing through the window, he wasn't sure if he wanted it too hit McGee, the old woman or himself, he just knew he wanted relief. His eyes narrowed as he imagined what he would one day do to Gibbs as revenge, maybe he would get all of his ex wives and…

The thought stopped suddenly as a car pulled into the driveway opposite and a scruffy man in blue overalls got out and headed up the path.

"McGee" Tony called, pointing across the street "Looks like he's home" he added as McGee came to stand next to him, the old lady crowding in too

"Oh yes that's the horrid little man" the old lady said nodding her head repeatedly "does that mean your going now?" she asked sadly

Tony ignored her, instead pulling out his phone and dialling quickly

"Boss he's home, do you want us to bring him in?" Tony asked

"No, I'm on my way" Gibbs said "Tail him if he leaves again" he added before hanging up

Gibbs turned to Abby, Ducky and Kate

"Kate your with me, he's home" Gibbs said, he then turned to Abby,

"Would you recognise him again?" He asked carefully, hating to ask her to remember but knowing it was his job and her responsibility to herself and others to do this, Abby swallowed and nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Ok, lets go bring him in Kate" he said heading for the door, he turned before exiting, nearly causing Kate to crash into him

"You ok?" he asked Abby in a rare display of concern, Abby smiled and nodded

"Just go get the baddie, boss man" She told him

…………………………………..

Gibbs parked outside Flynn's house and he waited for Tony and McGee to get in place before he and Kate exited the car, he had called ahead to Tony to get him to position himself and McGee in the rear of the property, he and Kate would take the front. He had already taken the precaution of getting a warrant earlier, before Flynn had returned.

Once they were all in place, with guns at the ready Gibbs banged on the front door

"Federal Agent's, open up" he shouted, he paused and heard running from within, then a shout, he motioned Kate who nodded, and Gibbs kicked the door open with one vicious motion. Kate immediately filled the doorway, gun aimed and ready, she moved in and Gibbs followed in a well rehearsed and practiced move. Tony and McGee were following the same action in the back. Flynn paused in the middle of the hallway, not sure which direction to go, seeing four guns levelled at him; he slowly raised his hands and waited, Gibbs wished he had tried to run, tried to fight so that he could kill him.

…………………………………………

Abby stood in the hall, her hands shaking slightly as she faced the door before her, Gibbs gently put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed

"Ready?" he asked, watching Abby intently, seeing the struggle in her face and hating having to do this too her, but she was the only victim who had survived, and although they could connect him through DNA it was still better for her to positively ID him.

"No" she said in answer to his question, even as her hand reached out and opened the door. She entered the dark control room, with Gibbs next to her. Kate, Tony and McGee already stood silently by the big glass mirrored window, they moved aside as one to give Abby and Gibbs room.

Abby took a deep breath and turned to look at the man in the room on the other side of the window. She stood for an eternity that lasted only a moment and then she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes that's him" she said quietly before slipping to the cold floor.


	13. chapter 13

**Thanks for all the great reviews, I have really enjoyed writing this, so its great to know that you enjoyed reading it!**

**only one more chapter to go after this one...maybe...**

Chapter 13

Gibbs walked into the room a folder under his arm, George Flynn sat at the single table in the room, his arms crossed, leaning back in the chair, it resting on two legs; as Gibbs walked past the chair on the way to the only other one in the room, his foot shot out and hit the nearest leg still on the ground. Flynn fell backwards, his head hitting the concrete floor hard. Gibbs smiled, his eyes cold and vicious, he calmly carried on round and sat in the chair opposite

"You bastard, you did that deliberately" Flynn snarled, Gibbs raised an eyebrow

"Did what? Your chair slipped; didn't your mother teach you that a chair has four legs for a reason?" Gibbs said calmly, opening the folder out before him

Gibbs appeared very calm and collected, if cold and hard; but inside he was anything but, his mind still saw Abby crumbled on the floor next door, she had come to moments later, embarrased and cross at herself, and Ducky had assured him that it was only a reaction to the stress of the situation, a situation this bastard had caused; so all he wanted to do at the moment was to smashFlynn's head on the wall until his brains fell out, and that was the tamest idea he had had so far. To say that he wanted to kill him was an understatement.

"You're George Flynn?" Gibbs asked, going through procedure

"Yes, what the hell is this about?" Flynn demanded "I aint in the goddamn navy" he sneered

"This is about the rape and murder of two women, and the attempted murder of a third, the third works for me" he said leaning forward in the chair,

"So that makes you mine"Gibbs continued softly, all the more chilling for the ice calm with which he said it.

Flynn looked at Gibbs and swallowed "I want a lawyer" he said, his eyes darting away

"Yeah you would you piece of shit" Gibbs said calmly, his eyes glittering with rage

"And you can have one, because much as I want to take my gun" which he slowly pulled out and pointed at Flynn "and shot your worthless brains out, I want this done by the book, I want to make sure you rot in jail, and if by some miracle you ever get out, be assured I will be waiting, with this gun" He said quietly and coldly, slowly putting the gun away again "so if you ask for a lawyer, you get one" Gibbs said standing and leaving the room, satisfied to see Flynn watching him carefully, his face terrified.

……………………………………………..

Gibbs walked into the morgue and crossed over to where Abby lay on an autopsy table, he looked down at her with a smile

"You fighting fears again?" he asked as she smiled up at him

"Nope I am practising to be dead" she said closing her eyes, then opening them again "This table is very cold, but I don't suppose its visitors normally mind" she said closing them again. Gibbs shook his head and crossed over to where Ducky sat, writing a report

"Is she ok?" Gibbs asked quietly, the overwhelming fear he had felt at Abby passing out still with him,Ducky looked at his friend and nodded,

"Young Abigail will be fine, she often reminds me of a puppy we once had, a funny little thing, that thought it could take on the world, sadly it learn't it couldn't and for awhile it hid away from everything, barking from beneath the dinning room table, but it soon bounced back and took on the world again" Ducky smiled as he looked at Abby, then he frowned "Ahh If I remember correctly though it sadly decided to take on a Staffordshire pit bull terrier and lost, poor thing died of its injuries." Ducky shook his head sadly, turning back to his report. Gibbs looked on amused, not sure if that little story was supposed to reassure him or not

"What? you think I'm a puppy?" Abby called sitting cross legged on the autopsy table, Ducky looked up and smiled

"Well you do have the same exuberance that puppies tend to display" Ducky told her smilingly, Abby cocked her head to one side, reminding Gibbs of the way a puppy looked when confused, before she nodded and jumped down.

Gibbs grinned, yeah ducky was right, Abby was like a puppy sometimes.

"Well I think I'd like to be a bitch but not a puppy" Abby told him seriously, then cocked her head again "But I suppose if I was a puppy I would become a bitch, because that's what girl puppy's become." She nodded once pleased with her thought process.

Gibbs smiled at her.

"So long as your house broken" he told her "I draw the line at cleaning up after you, unless you want me to hit you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper" he added grinning, pleased that Abby seemed more like her old self again.

"Ohhh boss man, didn't know you were into that, I have a cool stud collar and lead, we …" Abby said her eyes sparkling with mischief

"Abby" Gibbs said, warningly, oneeyebrow raised

"…could always…" she continued

"ABBY" Gibbs called, halting her words "Get your stuff, were leaving" he told her gruffly not wanting to hear about studded collars and leads and what Abby could do with them. "We need to swing by your place and get you some stuff" Gibbs continued heading to the door, and taking Abby by the arm as he passed her

"See you later Duck" Gibbs called, walking/marching Abby along with him, not noticing how silent Abby had become, or that she hadn't even said goodbye to Ducky.

Ducky watched the two of them leave, and shook his head sadly, yes Abby was just like that puppy, and although she was putting on a brave face, she was still terrified and not at all ready to take on the world.

Ducky sighed and slowly began to gather his own things; he just hoped that Gibbs would see just how delicate young Abigail was, because he feared that Gibbs had the power over her to be the pit bull that finished her off.


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gibbs drove at his usual speed, his eyes shooting to Abby every so often, she had been really quiet since leaving the morgue but Gibbs couldn't figure out what had changed between then and now

"You ok?" he said to his passenger, about the only thing that was like her was that she had her feet up on his dashboard

"Yeah, hunky dory" she muttered, looking out the window as she watched her neighbourhood shooting past at speeds that would frighten most white knuckle riders

"I don't need anything from my place" Abby suddenly said, "So we can go straight to yours if you want" she turned around to look at him, hoping she was beaming her best lets go party smile

"Uh huh" Gibbs said, nodding, then suddenly pulling the car to the side of the road, causing Abby to wince in pain as her damaged ribs protested

"Hey Gibbs, watch it I'm injured here" She berated him

Gibbs turned the engine off and turned in his seat

"Spill" was all he said, his eyes boring into hers

"Spill? Spill what, I don't have a drink, actually do you think we could go and get a caf pow?" Abby asked eagerly, trying to divert him

"No Abby, we can't go and get a caf pow" keeps told her with a sardonic patience"but we can sit here until you tell me why you don't want to go to your place" He told her, pausing for a moment

"Or shall I guess?" he added on, his face telling her that he had guessed already.

"Yeah we could play twenty questions, you ask me one, then I get to ask you one?" she said a desperate cheerfulness to her voice

"Nope" Gibbs said "My car, my rules" he told her "And the only answer I want is why don't you want to go home" Gibbs said, knowing the answer but also knowing from experience that the only way Abby could deal with her fear was to face it head on.

Abby watched Gibbs carefully,and angrily

"I now know what its like to be interrogated by the great god Gibbs" she said bitterly, hiding her pain behind anger

"No you don't Abby, this is nothing like being interrogated, just ask my second ex wife" he said gently, "This is the great god Gibbs trying to be nice Abby" he said gently, reaching over andstroking her cheek gently"if you want though I can take you back, lock you in interrogation and then interrogate you" he teased, trying to get her to smile, not realising before just how much he liked it when she smiled.

She turned back a spark in her eyes

"Always thought there was something kinky about you, just didn't think it …" she started to tease him. Gibbs shook his head ruefully

"Abby" he warned shaking his head agian"Abs just what am I going to do with you?" he said

"Take me home to your house?" she said softly, a tear glimmering in the corner of her eye

"I cant do that Abby, not till you face the demon at your apartment" he lifted her chin "Your not alone Abby" he added quietly, his eyes boring into hers, as if his strength could pass to her though eye contact alone.

Abby stared at him, her eyes searching for something, and then she broke away and nodded very slightly

"You win" she whispered looking out the window, not able to let Gibbs see how weak she was, not wanting Gibbs to hate her. Gibbs paused and then started the car, one step at a time he thought.

Gibbs pulled up outside Abby's apartment building and slowly pulled the car to a stop, at some point he remembered Kate had said she had moved Abby's car to its designated parking spot, and Gibbs was relieved that the reminder was not there, this was going to be hard enough for Abby anyway.

Gibbs got out of the car and walked around to the passenger door; he lent down and opened it, his hand reaching in to Abby's. He was shocked to feel the tremors running through her hand and body, and at the coldness of her. He grasped her hand tightly and bent down to her eye level.

"He's not here, he's locked away forever, but I'm here and I have you" he said gently, raising her chin up so that she could see the truth in his eyes "you can do this Abby. My Abby, my lab rat, my strong little Gothic puppy" he said gently, pleased to see a slight trembling smile at his last words

"And I promise that if you do this I will buy you a super sized caf pow" he said smiling gently

"You do anyway" she whispered holding his hand tightly and stepping out of the car

"I'm scared" she said as she stepped close to him, "and I hate it" she added "I want to be strong and brave, like you, and Kate and Tony and…" she said brokenly, the tears falling freely from her eyes, her knees giving way in her anguish. Gibbs pulled her close to him, his arms tightly around her, supporting and comforting her

"Abby don't you know that you are? Don't you know that we are all terrified most of the time? dont you know what strength and courage it took to fight him, to fight for your life?" he asked into her hair hating to see her in so much pain like this, wishing he had shot the bastard when he had had the chance.

"Your not ever scared, you're strong" she argued into his chest "your Gibbs" she said as if that gave him super human strength, Gibbs laughed sardonically

"Yeah Abby I'm Gibbs, and I get scared; I get scared when my lab rat phones me hurting, I get scared when I walk up to a car which is splattered in blood and DiNozzo not moving in it. I get scared when someone holds a gun in my face, and I get scared when someone I care about is hurting and I can't stop it for them" he told her gently, "but I pull that fear in and keep going, knowing that the fear will pass and I will be stronger for it" He added as he pulled her slowly away from him so that he could see her face, and she his

"And that Abby is what you're going to do" he told her gently but sternly, his eyes looking deep into hers, finding what he wanted, he turned her away from him and gently pushed her towards the path.

Abby stood frozen, her eyes darting around, her heart beating fast; she could feel the arm around her neck again, the fists raining down on her, the pain, and the fear. And then suddenly it was gone and she could feel Gibbs's hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She took a deep breath and stepped forward; breaking the contact but carrying the feel of his hand with her, knowing it would never leave her.

And slowly step by painful step Abby walked to her apartment building finally reaching her destination after a long journey.

The end?

**Authors note:**

**I can leave the ending here, a perfect place in my opinion, Bad guy is caught, Abby is on the way to healing...or I can continue and see what happens with Abby and Gibbs...or I can end this one here for those not into GAbby and start a sequal that continues into the Abby Gibbs arena...let me know what you think**


	15. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**I just wanted to say a great big thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed my stories, I get a real buzz when I open my email and I see a review waiting for me, I think though even if there were no reviews I would still write, I love it too much, but it is great to know that others like my work too**

**Anyway I have decided to leave the ending there for Alone, not everyone is a GAbby fan and I think the ending to Alone is perfect where it is**

**But for all you GAbby fans (Like me) I have continued the story in 'Alone no more' most of you suggested a sequel and I agree, so pull up a chair, grab a caf pow and indulge your senses in the continuing story…**

**Allison**

**(By the way, I live in the uk, so just what is a caf pow? I can't seem to find out for sure)**


End file.
